Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a pivot joint for joining two tools.
Description of the Related Art
The pumping action of a beam pump, commonly known as a “pumpjack”, moves a polished rod in a reciprocating motion. The polished rod extends through an axial bore of a stuffing box. The stuffing box contains packing which forms a seal against the polished rod. During the pumping action, the polished rod may move in a lateral direction due to factors such as pump stroke, speed, surface unit alignment, type of surface unit utilized, and wind effects. When the polished rod is not axially aligned with the axial bore of the stuffing box, lateral pressure is exerted upon the stuffing box by the polished rod. This lateral pressure leads to wear and premature failure of both the packing and the polished rod, thereby causing well fluid to leak past the stuffing box packing and out onto the surrounding area of the wellhead.
There is a need, therefore, for a pivot joint coupled to the stuffing box for accommodating lateral movement of the polished rod.